Gohans' Son
by GregTH. The Eleventh Espada
Summary: Set During Future Trunk's Timeline, After a battle with the Androids, Gohan finds a baby who's parents were killed by the androids and has no choice to keep the truth from the small child and raise him like his own. Will Feature GohanXLime later
1. Life is forever altered

**GOHAN'S SON**

In Trunks timeline, All of the Z-Fighters were deceased, Except for one, The son of Goku, Gohan. After the Death of Trunk's father Vegeta Gohan took Trunks under his wing almost like a little Brother (After all Goten wasn't born due to Goku's death) Trunks and his mother Chi-Chi were the only family he had left, but not for long...

--------

"MY ARM!!!" Gohan screamed

The androids had blown it clear off when Gohan had shielded Trunks, However the smoke from the blast provided an opportunity for Escape, Quickly Gohan dashed to the ground below and his behind the remains of a building dragging Trunks along with him. The Androids weren't happy, The started firing in all directions

"How could he have given up the slip again?" 17 Asked as he stopped firing and lowered to the ground

"I don't know, and we said we were going to finish him off this time" 18 Replied

Gohan peeked around the corner but retreated when 17 walked past the remains of the building, Thankfully Gohan wasn't spotted

"It makes us look bad when we say we're going to do something and don't do it" 18 Continued as she also neared the building Gohan was hiding behind

"I know, but he got away, GOT IT" 17 Replied

The only thing running through Gohan's mind right now was, "They're going to find me, And Kill Trunks!!!, No I can't let them"

"If we take a few shots we might get lucky" 17 Said as he and 18 lifted their hand into the air,

Gohan clutched Trunks and closed his eyes expecting the worst, In a few seconds nothing but rubble was left

"Do you think we got him?, did you hear any yells or anything like that?" 17 asked

"No" 18 replied

"Then we didn't get them..."

"How would you know? He's tough, he wouldn't yell anyway"

"That would bite if we got him but didn't know it" 17 said

"What difference does that make?"

"'Cause then we'd know if we got them or not"

"Yeah" 18 Said "I guess you're right, That would suck...man, what now?"

"Let's go" 17 Said as he and 18 took off

However the worst was done, Gohan had been hit, knocking Trunks our of his arms and injuring the child greatly, As he regained conciseness he screaming in pain, Not only was his face now scarred but he was now a handicap. He slowly dragged himself along the ground to reach the bag of Senzu Beans he left there, When he reached it, he untied the small rope with his mouth and emptied out the sack, however only One Senzu bean was left,

"Kinda like me arm, Only one left" Gohan said as he picked it up and was about to take it for himself, but then he noticed Trunks, nearly dead a couple of feet away,

"Now Gohan, What would your Father say?" Gohan said about to do the right thing.

He slowly crawled over to Trunks side, before slowly forcing the bean into his mouth

"Here Trunks, Try to swallow"

**It was at this moment that Gohan's life would be changed forever**

When he was about to collapse, Gohan heard a large screaming noise that soon turned to crying, Gohan looked around looking where it was coming from, He difficultly lifted himself up and looked around to see where it was coming from.

"Hello?" He said quietly before limping a few steps "If there's anyone out there..."

Gohan noticed the sound was getting louder, he was close

"Who's there?"

It was then Gohan noticed. 2 Adults were lying face down in the dirt,

"Poor Guys, must of been caught in the crossfire"

But then he found the source of the loud noise, a small baby. no older that a year old was lying there next to them

"Oh my gosh, a baby!"

Gohan limped as fast as he could

"Poor little guy" Gohan said as he placed his hand under the small childs and scooped him up "You've lost all your family..."

The small child slowly stopped his crying as he noticed the man holding him up Before he started laughing, Gohan couldn't do anything but grin even though this was a tough time, for him and the small child,

"C'mon little guy" Gohan said as he held him up on his shoulder "You're coming with me"

Gohan limped back to Trunks and scooped him up along with the small child as he flew off.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Son?

**GOHAN'S SON**

Gohan arrived back at capsule corp, He Kneeled down, slowly letting Trunks down while still holding the baby who was sound asleep

"BULMA!!!" Gohan shouted 'MOM!! ANYONE!!!'

at that moment Bulma came dashing out of the building

"TRUNKS!!!" Bulma shouted before she noticed something else "GOHAN!!..Y...YOUR ARM!!!"

"I Lost protecting Trunks" Gohan said "And I gave him the last Senzu bean so he should be fine"

Bulma scooped up Trunks into her arms

"What's with the Baby?" she asked

"If found his parents dead, I Couldn't just leave him there"

"Gohan you're just like your father" Bulma said as she and Gohan walked inside

"AHHHHHHHH!" Gohan yelled in pain nearly dropping the infant

"GOHAN!!!"

-------------------

30 MINUTES LATER

-------------------

"WHERE IS HE! IS MY BABY ALRIGHT!!!" Chi-Chi screamed as she dashed into Capsule corp

"Now, Now Chi-Chi, calm down" Her father the Ox-King said

"Calm down?!, I JUST HEARD OVER THE PHONE THAT MY SON JUST LOST HIS RIGHT ARM!!!"

Bulma walked into the main hall

"He's in here" She said walking back into the room she came out of, soon followed by Chi-Chi

"MY GOD, GOHAN!!" Chi-Chi screamed as she saw her son with only one arm

"Hi mom" Gohan replied like nothing was going on

"MY BABY" Chi-Chi screamed as she hugged Gohan

"MOM THAT HURTS!!"

"Your other Arm?"

"No your holding onto me too tight!!!"

"Oh sorry" Chi-Chi said as she let go

"I should also mention that your son also saved another life"

Chi-Chi didn't know what to say

"Follow me"

Bulma led everyone (Excluding Trunks of course who was lying down on a hospital bed) into another medical room holding a small child in a bed

"A baby?" Chi-Chi said

"Yup, Gohan found it and saved it's life'

"Oh Gohan" Chi-Chi hugged him, thankfully not as tight as before "You're just like your father"

Gohan smiled,

"Well, who's hungry?" Bulma said as she led everyone out of the room but then she noticed Gohan was still there "Gohan?"

"Just a sec" he said

"I Understand" Bulma said as she closed the door on her way out

Gohan walked over to the small childs bed

"Hey kid, I don't know if you can hear me right now, But you're not alone, I know what it's like to lose someone important to you..."

Gohan was about to walk away, but stopped in his tracks when he noticed the small child was beginning to open it's eyes

When it awoke, the first thing the small infant saw was Gohan smiling over him

"D..." The child tried to speak

"Huh?"

"oo my..." (Note: The Kids speaking will be deliberately spelled wrong, too match how a baby speaks)

"What?"

"ere am I?"

"In capsule corp, I...."

"Why oo ony hav one am?"

"I lost it protecting my friend..."

"oo my......dada?"

Gohan was frozen still be the word, '_Dada_' Is something he thought he'd never be called in his entire life

"Y..N.....Yes....I'm your father....your....your name is....Goku"

"DADA!" The little child shouted in happiness

Gohan picked him up and bounced him up and down

"GOKU! You like that name?"

The child laughed in response

"GOKU!, Yeah, Goku!"

The child kept on laughing

"Goku...My son..."

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**----------**

**Anyone notice what I did?**

Some guy named Gohan finds an unknown kid, takes him in and names him Goku, now his Son who he named after Gohan. also finds a unknown kid and calls him Goku


	3. Saiyan?

**GOHANS SON**

"**YOU DID WHAT!!!**"

"I Kinda told him...he was my son"

"Why?" A now awake Trunks asked

"Well I couldn't just tell him that his parent's were murdered"

"Well...you did save it's life..." Chi-Chi said "But I don't approve of lying to it"

"He" Gohan said

"Huh?"

"It's a he, not an it"

Chi-Chi was blown away from the words, he really want's to raise this kid, She could tell by his face and clenched fist, he cared about the infant

"Fine..." Chi-Chi said

"huh?"

"As of now that little bundle is your son"

"Y..you really mean it?!"

"Yes but you must be the most responsible father i've ever seen in my life, even more responsible than your father, and **NEVER **tell him what really happened"

Gohan shot up in happiness

"REALLY, OH THANK YOU MOM!!!"

"Well...what's his name?...Have you gave him one yet?"

"...Goku"

"You named him after your father?" Bulma said

"...Yeah'

Chi-Chi slowly walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder

"I'm sure your father is really proud of you right now"

Gohan looked up to the ceiling

_I know your looking over us right now, I wish you were still here, we need you_

"Now remember, a child is the most important thing in someone's life, You have to feed it, teach it, look after it,"

"Train it" Gohan added

"NO!!!" Chi-Chi shouted

"Huh?!"

"You trained instead of studying and look what happened to you"

"But"

"NO Buts, I don't want my grandson losing an arm and getting his perfect face scarred too"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Trunks shouted, It came from the babies room

Trunks, Gohan and Chi-Chi ran into the room, There was Bulma, flat on her butt

"MOM, WHAT HAPPENED!!" Trunks shouted as he helped her up

"He...HE HAS A TAIL!!!"

"What?!" Gohan shouted as he ran to the bed, There was the tail, he didn't see it before because the babies lower half was covered up by the sheets

"He's a Saiyan!" Gohan said, somewhat delighted

"Oh Great, Just Great, Here I was hoping for a normal entry in the family, IT'S A SAIYAN!!!, Typical" Chi-Chi said

"This is awesome...wait...if he's a saiyan, that means his parents were saiyans"

"But we're the only saiyans left..." Said Trunks

"Well it doesn't look that way now" Gohan said

"Well looks like there's three saiyans left..." Trunks said

Gohan picked His new son up

"Goku..."

"Dada..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Journey to a Village

**Me: Now what Do i need to do again?**

**Goku: You need to say you don't own DBZ**

**Me: But everyone knows I don't**

**Gohan: Look, just do it!**

**Me: Why?**

**Goku: Please...**

**Me: NO!**

**Gohan: DO IT**

**Me: SHUT THE HFIL UP!**

**Goku: (sigh) Greg The Hedgehog does not own Dragon ball, DBZ OR DBGT, All Dragon Ball franchises are owned by Toei animation, Funimation and Akira Toriyama, please support the official franchise**

**Me:...**

**Gohan:...**

**Goku: What?...I can talk smart**

**GOHAN'S SON**

**1 MONTH LATER**

**CHI-CHI'S HOUSE**

"C'mon Goku" Gohan said clapping his hands "Come to daddy"

Gohan was teaching his new son how to walk

Baby Goku was making cute baby sounds mixed in with speech while trying to move on two feet but sadly couldn't hold his balance and fell over

"Daddy!" The small child cried as he fell over

"I'm coming son" Gohan said as he ran and picked up Goku "Are you okay?"

The little 1 & a half year old nodded,

"Well that's enough for today my little super saiyan" (Note: This doesn't mean he's a super saiyan. it's just an expression, Vegeta even called Gohan "A little super saiyan" in an early episode)

Gohan held him and walked into the living room

"Oh hi Gohan" Chi-chi said as she walked towards him, "And how's my little grandson" She said as he took him out of Gohan's arms (Well....Arm)

"Grandma!" The little one year old shouted in delight

Little baby Goku had no memory of what happened before Gohan found him, he was just as clueless as his so-called father, also during the one month, His tail was cut off, preventing him from transforming into a great ape,

Chi-Chi took the baby into the kitchen

However all the piece and happiness was interrupted by an explosion off in the distance

"Oh no...The Androids..."

Chi-Chi came rushing back into the room with baby Goku in his arms

"Gohan! What happened?!"

"Androids...I'll be right back" Gohan said as he rushed to the front door

"Daddy..."

Gohan stopped in his tracks and turned his head to see his son reaching out from him. He walked up and put his hand on his tiny shoulder

"I'll be back...I promise"

"Dada..."

"Just be careful Gohan" Chi-Chi said

Gohan without looking back headed straight for the door and then took off.

However the explosion was further away than he thought. WAY Further than he thought. he ended up in a village in the woods

Immediately he powered up into his Super Saiyan form and flew off to find the androids

"C'mon I know you're here..." Gohan shouted before he was about blasting off but stopping almost instantly

there they were, blasting the wooden houses and Killing innocent people

Gohan could take no more of this

He placed his arm to his Forehead as his palm glowed an Orangey-Yellow

"Masenko-HA!" Gohan shouted as he fired the attack Piccolo taught him when he was only 4

"Huh?" 17 wondered, he turned around only to be blasted

17 was sent flying through one of the burning wrecks

18 turned around and Saw Gohan charging at her

"Nice to See you again, too" 18 Said as she fired a blast which Gohan easily dodged

"YOU MONSTERS!" Gohan shouted as he went to smack 18 but she caught his fist.

Then 17 jumped out of the wrecked, burning building

"Thanks to you My clothes are ruined" 17 Said "You'll pay for that"

17 fired a Blast that Gohan dodged and nearly struck 18

"WATCH IT!" 18 shouted before she was kicked in the face by Gohan "YOU PATHETIC HUMAN!"

She Grabbed Gohans foot and tossed him away

17 then rushed up and punched him in the stomach causing Gohan to spit out Blood and Saliva. 17 then smacked him to the ground. and was about to finish him off,

"STOP IT!"

Some yelled in the distance, It was Trunks, Gohans' student

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"And what will you do about it?" 17 Asked

"I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!"

Trunks charged only to be smacked aside. Knocking him out cold.

Gohan is plummeting down to the ground, only to discover something, he's not heading for Solid ground, he's heading for water

He was in too much pain to even attempt to fly, he fell down into the water

'I guess this is it' Gohan thought 'Mom...Grandpa...My Son...Goodbye'

Gohan couldn't even see out of the water, The H2O was filling his lungs and nose,

But then Gohan saw a brief chance of hope, Someone put there Hand in the water for him to grab on

Gohan quickly reacted and despite his immense pain and only having one arm. Swam like he never swam before. He quickly grabbed the strangers hand before he sank. On the other end, the mysterious stranger pulled as hard as the human body allowed. Eventually Gohan was pulled right out of the water

Unaware to Gohan and the stranger who has juts saved his life, Android 17 & 18 were looking over them

"Let's go" 17 Said "It's no fun when they're hurt"

"Yeah" 18 nodded

The Androids left the scene

"T..Thank you..." Gohan thanked the stranger as he coughed out the rest of the water in his mouth.

His savour was a girl just a few years younger than him, with Red Pigtails, Brown boots, Red overalls and a Yellow shirt underneith

"Are you okay?!" She asked concerned...

Instantly as Gohan looked up he instantly recognized the woman

"L...LIME?!"

---

Before you go "Ohs Noes TIME PARADOX!!!!", I'm well aware that in Future Trunks timeline, Gohan never met Lime, Because he met Lime while he was training with his father, So I'll make some similar backstory. Basically just replace Cell with the Androids.


	5. Remember me?

**Me: I don't own Dragon Ball, I wish I did, GOD Knows that I wish I owned Dragon Ball, but sadly I don't**

**Lime: Hiya! (Waves)**

**Gohan:...Calm down it's only the disclaimer**

**Me:..Also WHAT'S WITH THE SMALL AMOUNT OF LIME FICS PEOPLE?!, Seriously, She's a cool character, IMO anyway**

**---**

The twenty-something year old Girl stood there in confusion

"You know me?"

"Of course I do, It's me Gohan...."

"Gohan?" Lime pondered but to avail

"You don't remember?!" Gohan asked as he stood up "I came here about 13 Years ago"

**FLASHBACK **

**(Note: This part is Sorta AU, It's a different way of them meeting, Basically just episode 155 "A Girl Named Lime" with a few changes here and there)**

An 11 year old Gohan was sitting at the edge of a Cliff. He just hadn't been the same since Goku died, and all of his friends death didn't help either. He looked different now, He now wore an exact replica of his Father Gi except the Blue Shirt has longer sleeves and he had his own Kanji on the back of his Orange Gi,"飯" which means "Han"

Gohan had barely spoken a single word since the day all of the Z-Fighters died, while it's true that it was this battle that unleashed his anger and allowed him to turn into a Super Saiyan. He'd would of preferred it if the battle never happened.

Gohans moment of piece was interrupted by a yelling

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Gohan looked down and saw someone struggling in the lake, they must of fallen in.

Gohan flew down and scooped the girl out of the water. and planted her down

"Are you okay?" He asked, completely unaware of where his hand was...(I'm not going into detail, watch the episode...)

"YOU PERV!" She yelled as she escaped Gohans grasp

"...Pardon me?" Gohan asked confused as he tilted his head

"You..." she said angrily as she stuck her tongue out before running away "GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM!"

Gohan stood there baffled, almost dumbstruck

**LATER**

Gohan decided to take a walk**, **maybe he could just relax and relieve some stress. His walk took him to a place in the forest where almost all of the scenery was hidden behind a large shelter

"Cool..." Gohan said "I don't remember that being there, was it in the news or something?"

Gohan decided to continue his walk, by this point his mother Chi-Chi would be worried sick, but Gohan pretty much lost all cares, He had abandoned his studies, think they would just get in the way of his training. All he really cared about now was revenge.

Eventually he arrived in somewhere called '_Chazke Village_'. It seemed peaceful, he'd just wander through

It was then he noticed something, almost no people were here

"Androids..." Gohan grunted, knwoing the cause already

He saw a green van parked right next to a store, and he also heard yelling from inside the store itself.

He walked up to the store and peered in

"Great, Some people are still alive"

Inside was an old man and 2 rather odd cowboy like gangsters with sunglasses, One was tall with a red hat while the other was short and stubby with a brown hat

"Why do you need money for anyway?" the tall thug asked "The worlds ending"

"Maybe, no one knows for sure, especially not you" the old shopkeeper said

"Shut your face old man!" The short one yelled "We're gonna take it!"

The tall one told his partner to calm down

"Look, we'll trade ya for it" The tall one said "How about free rooms in the shelter with us?"

"That shelter is a bad Idea" the Shopkeeper replied "I've said that from the start"

The tall one was about to yell back when he noticed Gohan at the door.

"What do you think you're doing small fry?" The short asked as he walked up

"You're one to talk..." Gohan said as he entered the store

"WHAT?! Why you..."

"Hey! Leave him be, he's just a young punk" The tall said "Buzz off Kid, we're sold out"

"What's going on?" Gohan asked as he shoved the small one out of the way

"The burbone family bought it" The short one replied "For the shelter"

"Stop this nonsense now" The shop keeper demanded "Young man, do you need anything?"

"No I was just passing by when I heard yelling" Gohan replied

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM OLD MAN?!" The tall man snapped "WE NEED THIS MONEY TO SURVIVE!, Not just us, The entire Village"

"Why Should i give it to you?" The old shopkeep snapped back "So the Burbone family can make the villagers work for it?"

The short one then walked to a shelf

"I think he needs a little persuasion" he said as he knocked some jars off the shelve

Gohan looked on, he didn't take kindly to thugs

"HEY!" The shopkeeper yelled as he rushed out from behind the counter "STOP THAT!"

The Short man was about to pick up a pitch fork, before someone grabbed his arm, it was Gohan

"WHAT THE?" The short thug yelled

"That's enough, Leave **NOW**" Gohan demanded as he started to apply pressure on the mans hand

"AHHH ANDROIDS!"

Someone was yelling outside repeating "ANDROIDS!! RUN!"

"Androids?!" Gohan said as he let go of the man

The two thugs made a run for it, running out and diving into their van

"WE TOLD YOU!!!" The short one yelled as they drove away "YOU SHOULD OF TOOK UP OUR OFFER!"

"What the hell are the Androids doing out here?!" Gohan thought

"RUN! IT'S THE ANDROIDS!"

Suddenly whoever was shouting about the androids backed into the store

"RUN EVERYONE!"

The person then turned around, it was that girl Gohan met earlier

"You..." Gohan said coldly

"Well, Well Ms Lime...." the Shopkeeper spoke "Where are the androids...'

Lime started to throw a fit before simply rubbing the back of her head and sticking her tongue out.

"Now Lime how many times have I told you?" He asked "Never lie again!"

'Huh' Gohan thought 'So they're not here?'

LATER

Gohan was invited to come back to Lime and her grandfathers house for a little while.

All he could stare at was the shelter in the distance

"So that's the shelter they were talking about?"

"Yes" Limes grandfather responded before chopping up a piece of wood "The villagers or rather what's left of the villagers have fled there for protection" He said as Lime handed him another piece of wood

"So the Androids have been here" Gohan asked

"Yes, a little over a month ago, they tore up the village and killed tons of innocent people, including Limes' parents..."

Gohan looked at the small girl wiping a tear from her eye

"I know what it's like...To lose someone you care about...My father died a few months ago"

"My goodness..." The old man said

"And then..."

Gohans tone changed, he eyes were watering and he was clutching his hand so tight his fingernails dove into his skin causing his hands to bleed

Lime and her Grandfather looked on in shock and confusion

"They killed almost everyone I cared about"

"My Gosh..." Lime said

"All that's left now are my mother, my grandfather and an old friends of my dads and her infant son"

Gohan tried his best to hold in his tears and thankfully he did.

**LATER**

"Where'd those two go?" Limes Grandfather asked

There were in fact deep in forest. eating apples

"By the way" Lime asked "What's with your outfit?, Are you a martial artist?"

"You could say that" Gohan said before taking a bite out of the apple

"That's weird, you seem to gentle...to fight I mean" Lime said

Gohan was confused

"I like strong men...Like My Grandpa"

"Your Grandpas a fighter?" Gohan asked

"Yup, He used to be a martial arts master, infact..." Lime said "If you asked, I'd bet he'd give you a few pointers"

"No, thanks" Gohan said "I've learned all I can"

"Well Okay..." Lime said before she heard a gunshot

"What was that?" Gohan asked

"Oh, it must be the opening of the shelter" Lime responded "Lets go see"

**LATER**

Gohan and Lime hid up in the trees as they watched people scrambling to get inside the shelter.

Seeing the foolish villagers flee for an not even safe shelter angered her, until she shouted

"ANDROIDS!, THE ANDROIDS ARE HERE!" Lime shouted

"What?!" A Villager shouted "Th..The Androids!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Gohan shouted

Soon everyone went into a panic

"NOT SO FAST!"

Gohan and Lime turned around and saw the two thugs from before, aiming at them with guns

"What the...." Lime stuttered

"Oh crap..." Gohan said

"Leave them alone!"

Gohan and Lime turned their attention to whoever shouted. There was Limes grandfather

"Grandpa!" Lime shouted in delight

"What the..." The thugs simultaneously spoke.

"Let the children go" Limes Grandfather asked "Your fight is with me"

'What is he thinking?!" Gohan asked himself in his mind

However he was impressed by the old mans fighting skills, managing to take down all of burbones thugs.

"Yeah!" Lime cheered on "Go Grandpa!"

"He's Impressive" Gohan said

One by One the thugs fell, however the next one to step up wasn't an ordinary thug...

It was Mercenary Tao Pai Pai (Yes I'm using his Japanese Name)

"So you're the one causing so much trouble..."

Tao was way too strong, he overpowered the old man

"How sad" Tao Pai Pai said "I'm sorry It has to end this way"

Tao Then revealed a cannon that was hidden behind his synthetic hand

"SUPER DODON-RAY!" Tao shouted as he launched a large yellow beam

Gohan knew he had to act fast

Lime could only look on in horror as the beam came closer. until the beam exploded, she feared the worst

"GRANDPA! NO!!!" Lime screamed

As the smoke cleared, it revealed that Gohan has stepped in the way of the blast, but instead of being blown to bits, he was perfectly intact, not even scratched.

"What Happened?" Tao asked

"I happened..." Gohan replied

Gohan then powered up into his super saiyan form

"MY GOODNESS!" Lime shouted

'That Kid...." Tao thought "It can't be"

"Hey Kid, what's your name?"

"Gohan" He replied " Gohan Son..." (Note: if anyones confused, _Son _is Goku and Gohans LAST Name, In Japan the last name goes first, So Americanized his name would be Gohan Son, Besides I won't use the _SON _Surname often)

"Thank god...For a minute there I thought you were a kid called Goku...Wait a minute, your last name is Son..." Tao said "Y..You must be Goku's son!"

"That's right" Gohan nodded

"So kid, Where is your father?" Tao asked

"He died 7 months ago"

"Heh...Good, That kid was a brat, I'd hate to see him as an adult" Tao Smiled

Gohan was clearly angry at that comment

"How Dare You!" Gohan grunted

He charged and punched Tao Right in the stomach.

"His power..." Tao said painfully "It's...Unreal"

Immediately Tao Chopped Down a tree and threw it, he then leapt on to it

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Burbone shouted

"THE KIDS ALL YOURS BURBONE!" Tao shouted as he disappeared from sight

Immediately Burbone started to beg at Gohan

"Please!" Burbone begged "Take anything you want, Just don't hurt me"

Gohan lifted his arm and fired a blast that completely destroyed the shelter

"What..WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!" Burbone panicked

"If I could do that, imagine what The androids could of done" Gohan said "That shelter could protect you..."

"Hey, we were scammed!" A villager shouted

"GET 'IM!" Another one yelled

The entire crowd of people chased after Burbone demanding there money back.

**LATER (LAST ONE, I SWEAR!)**

"It was Nice Meeting you!" Lime said

"Come back and visit anytime" Lime grandfather added

"I will, don't worry" Gohan said as he took off and waved goodbye to his new friends

**END FLASHBACK**

After that long description by Gohan, how could Lime not remember him

"Now I remember" Lime Smiled "GOHAN!" She said as she hugged him, but then pulled away and slapped him

"What was that for?!" Gohan asked as he rubbed his throbbing cheek

"You never visited..." Lime said as she crossed her arms and looked at him in a similar fashion to Chi-Chi

"Oh yeah..." Gohan said "Hey wait...Where's Trunks!"

"Trunks?" Lime asked

"I gotta find him!" Gohan said as he rushed off

"Hey!, wait for me!" Lime said as she started to run after him

-

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
